


Someone Like Me

by Clankit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe- Soulmates, Ambiguous Slash, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before he was a ghoul, Hancock had always felt sorry for his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like Me

Even before he was a ghoul, Hancock had always felt sorry for his soulmate.

Who would even want a drifter like him? Who would want someone who can’t bear to look at themselves, who stood by and watched innocent people get murdered?

 _No one._ So when he finally found the radiation drug, the one he knew who ruin him forever, he gave little thought as he inserted it into his arm.

When he first looked at his arm after he was sane (saner) again, he half expected it to not be there, the words his soulmate would first say to him. Of course, he had seen ghouls with their soulmate words before, but still. He half wanted it to be gone.

When he finally threw Vic off the balcony, and said what would become his famous catchphrase, “Of the people, for the people!” He felt just maybe, just maybe, he could be someone worthy to love.

But a couple days later, while getting high with some drifters, it all came bawling out.

“I don’t really think I have a soulmate, ya know? Not really, because no one would love me for who I am, and certainly not my looks. And if I do, I’m never gonna meet them, or I’ll die before they do, or they’ll die. I mean, fate hates me, you feel?” he cried as a random man patted him on the back.

When Hancock strolled in and saw Finn, yet again, threatening a newcomer, he decided it was finally time to put him down. He was sick and tired of Finn, even if the guy was good in a fight, so he strolled on over, interrupting whatever conversation they had been having.

“Whoa, whoa. Time out.” The newcomer glanced at him, and Hancock was impressed by the fact they didn’t flinch from the sight of his ugly mug.

“Someone steps through the gate the first time, they’re a guest. You lay off the extortion crap.” Based on the fact the newcomer seemed actually maybe sort of better than this town’s usual folk, Hancock fumbled with the idea of not killing Finn simply to give a first good impression, but the next words sealed Finn’s fate.

“What d’ you care? They ain’t one of us.”

“No love for your mayor, Finn? I said let ‘em go.” he growled. Better to do it off to the side than in the middle of town.

“You’re soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there’ll be a new mayor.” _Okay, that’s it._

“Come on, man. This is me we’re talking about. Let me tell you something.” Hancock walked forward and saw Finn frown in confusion. He reached around, put his arm around Finn’s shoulder, and stabbed him like he had just insulted his mother, who did in fact have plenty of right to be insulted.

As Finn kneeled over, Hancock tutted. “Now why’d you have to go and say that, huh? Breaking my heart over here.” He looked up at the person Finn had been bothering, whose face now showed some shock and terror. “You all right, friend?”

With those words, their face turning into a cesspool of different expressions, mainly surprise, wariness, and… happiness?

“It’s you.”

His heart stopped beating for a second, like it did every time he inhaled jet before it started beating faster. Which it also did.

He tore his eyes away from them to glance at the ground. “Are- are you who I think you are? Because let me tell you, someone new has said those words to me before and I was never more disappointed.” he growled out, barely aware that several citizens had gathered around to see what the commotion was about.

Slowly, they rolled up the skin tight sleeve plastered to their right arm, and there, in his own messy script, he saw the words _You all right, friend?_

Hancock blinked, and maybe he would've been crying if he could of. “Well then. So, ar-”

His words were cut off as they leapt forwards and drew him into a hug.

“I’ve had to wait over 200 years to meet you. I’m not letting you go.”

Stunned for words, he slowly put his arms around them.

“Well now…” he chuckled nervously. “If that’s how you want it to be."


End file.
